The Deal
by Goth Kitten
Summary: Malik makes a deal with Marik that has some interesting results.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

The Deal

****

Author: Eri-chan (Goth Koneko)

****

Rated: R

****

Warnings: LEMON, angst, language

****

Pairing: Marik/Malik/Bakura (ß Wha ha! Another threesome!)

****

Summary: Malik makes a deal with Marik that has some interesting results.

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or YGO. Even if I did, do you think it would be a kids show? XD

**__**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Another YGO fic! 

XD Another lemon to boot! 

*hides* I can't help it, Malik is so lemon material! 

To warn you even more, I have horrible grammar. But I try my best to get it as perfect as possible. 

Well, enjoy!

**__**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

****

THE DEAL!

The wind whipped around Bakura. It felt as if the air was made of tiny ice pellet's, trying to embed itself into his pale skin. He swore under his breathe. His fool of a hikari forgot to pack a sweater. Bakura shrugged off the cold and made his way to the duelling platform. Everybody was asleep, to his knowledge, only he was awake, and another person .

"Marik is around here." A familiar voice echoed. An almost transparent form appeared beside Bakura. "I can sense him." Malik confirmed.

Bakura turns towards Malik. "Where?" he ask impatiently.

"Here." a deep voice announces.

Both Bakura and Malik turn towards the sound of Marik's voice. 

"Did I frighten you?" Marik jests. "I'm so sorry." he chuckles.

A fear grips Malik's heart as he looks upon Marik, who has control and taken over his body. He swallows a lump that had formed in his throat. His courage that he had once was now fleeting. He closes his eyes and takes a deep mental breath to steady himself.

"I want my body back Marik." he demands in a clear voice. But inside he's scared.

Marik laughs. 

Malik cringes. He can feel the insanity coming off Marik in strong waves.

"How about no." Marik responds. His ever present smirk not wavering.

Anger flares up within Malik, replacing the fear that he once had. "It's my body! I want it back!" He yells.

Marik crossed his arms loosely over his chest and looks over at Malik. "It _was _your body. Now it's _my _body." 

The platinum haired boy clenches his teeth together tightly, his fists balled at his side, trying to remain calm. However, that was proving to be difficult. 

Bakura watches with amusement. He could feel Malik loosing control of his emotions. He trains his eyes onto Marik. The yami was clearly playing around with the young hikari and obviously enjoying it. _Such a sadist. _Bakura muses. From the corner of Bakura's eye he sees Malik charging towards his yami. 

Malik charged towards Marik. He tried to grip his yami's cloak but he only succeeded in going through him. Malik stumbled. He looks back at Marik and looks back at his uplifted hands. _Nothing but a ghost. _His mind echoes. The young Egyptian boy falls to his knee's, still looking at his hands in disbelief. 

Marik laughs at the fallen boy. He walks in the direction of Malik. "Truly pathetic." he says as he walks right through Malik. 

Bakura pushes himself off the sideboard he was leaning on. _Well that went smooth. _Scoffed the tomb robber mentally. He made his way towards the fallen boy. But stopped when the bond spoke. 

"Wait." Malik exclaimed. 

Marik stopped, not even bothering to turn around.

Platinum blond hair hide Malik's face. "I'll do anything." His voice trembled. "Just to have my body back for a few hours." He looked up at his yami's back. His lilac eyes were filled with desperation.

Laughter erupted from the yami's throat. He spun around still laughing. "You really are pathetic!" 

He strides over to the boy. "But maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

Malik's head snapped up. Confusion written on his face.

Marik pointed that millennium rod at Malik's head. "But I won't give you back your body." The yami chuckled at the look on the young Egyptian boys face. "Better yet, I'll just make you more…opaque."

The rod began to glow. A sennen eye, similar to that on Marik's forehead, appeared on Malik's. The youth was surrounded in a pale gold aura, encasing his body like a cocoon. He felt warm. However, it was replaced by the cold of icy wind whipping at his body. The aura faded back to nothing.

__

Wait? Malik up lifted his hands and saw that they were solid, pecked with goose bumps from the cold. _ "_I'm solid?" He looks up at Marik who's standing in front of him, with a smirk. "But how?" he asks bewildered.

"Now that's for me to know and for you too never find out." replied the yami with humour. "As for our little bargain…"

Malik swallowed. He rose up from his fallen position and stood in front of Marik. "I'll keep my word." He bowed his head. "What do you want from me?" Malik stance was stiff as he waited for his yami's orders.

He missed the devious grin that spread on Marik's face. "Well, let's see…" He stroked the bottom of his chin, pondering what to do.

"I could have you kill that annoying bitch Anzu, or that little twerp Yuugi…." his grin deepened and Malik swallowed. "Or I could order you to kill Isis."

A shiver of dread coursed through the blonde's body. Malik glared in hatred at the rod spirit. He was about to protest but Marik cut him off.

"But I think I'll settle for this…" The yami gripped Malik's chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head back. He crushed his mouth against the youth's.

Malik's eyes widen in shock. His hands came up and gripped at the cloak of the yami, attempting to shove Marik away. But to no avail. The spirit plundered his mouth viciously

Bakura watched in shock as the yami devoured the young hikari's mouth with vengeance. This is not what he was expecting. He heard a hitched cry and saw that Marik had gained entrance to Malik's mouth. And when in Ra had it gotten warm here?

Marik parted from the panting boy. He licked his lips, tasting Malik. "Like a rare and exotic spice." Murmured the spirit. He looked up and over Malik's shoulder, looking at Bakura. "Does the tomb robber feel a little left out?" he taunted. 

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the psycho blond. "Now why would I feel left out? I'm perfectly content over here away from _you_."

Marik laughed. 

"I'm hurt." he said. His hands travelled down Malik's back, making the young blond gasp as those wandering hands settled on his ass, giving them a light squeeze. "And just when I feel like sharing."

"Sh-sharing!" stuttered Malik. "I didn't agree to this!" he yelled at his yami.

"Ah, but you agreed to do whatever I say." Marik says. He bent down and placed his mouth by Malik's ear. "Anything _I _want."

Marik's warm breath caused Malik to shiver in anticipation or fear, he didn't know. Marik grinded his hips against his making Malik moan. 

Hearing the youth moan made Bakura harder. He was reconsidering his earlier actions. He strolled up towards the two. He rested his head on Malik's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the boy's slender waist. "Well, maybe this once." He nipped the blonde's ear.

Marik's grin got impossibly bigger. "Excellent."

**__**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

TBC!

I decided to make this a teaser! :D 

I know I'm evil, but I may reconsider my decision later. 

If anybody wants me too? 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Author: Eri-chan (Goth Koneko)

****

Rated: R

****

Warnings: LEMON, angst, language. 

****

Pairing: Marik/Malik/Bakura (ß Wha ha! Another threesome!)

****

Summary: Malik makes a deal with Marik that has some interesting results.

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or YGO. Even if I did, do you think it would be a kid's show? XD

**__**

______________________________________________________________________

…Wow. Look at all these reviews! O_O I wasn't expecting so many, especially for one itty bitty chapter. Thank you all! Yeah, and I know it took a _long _time to get part 2 up and I'm sorry for the delay ^^; this is un-beta but Silver my new beta reader will beta it later. I just wanted to get this up as soon as possible! 

There was some confusion about who was who (hikari and yami wise) Malik is the hikari while Marik is the yami (though he really isn't a yami he is in here ^^)

______________________________________________________________________

****

THE DEAL

Part 2

Malik was pushed down onto the bed with a very randy tomb robber on top of him. He had the youth's arms pinned at his sides with his hands. Bakura licked his lips as he gazed down at the teen. 

"You know what I thought when I first met you?" He whispers huskily in Malik's ear, causing the blond to shiver.

Malik swallowed the lump of anticipation down his throat before he answered. "What?"

"To bend you over that motorbike and fuck you raw." Bakura sucked on Malik's earlobe before gently, yet possessively biting it.

The blond gasps.

His tongue traced along the outer shell of Malik's ear and then blew on it. 

Malik moaned deep in his throat. 

"Found a sensitive spot did I?" The white haired yami chuckled. 

Bakura slid up a bit more and placed his knees on Malik's hands. Using his freed hands, Bakura snaked them under Malik's violet shirt and roamed aimlessly across the teen's torso. He bent down and claimed the youth's lips in a bruising kiss. 

Malik's head was reeling. He felt Bakura's tongue trying to pry his lips apart to gain entrance. He complied and let the thief's tongue slide into his mouth. Their tongues met and electricity electrified his entire body and set his body aflame with burning desire. 

A sharp spike of pleasure coursed through Malik's entire being and pooled to his groin. His hips bucked involuntarily at the feeling and a tiny mewl of pleasure pasted his lips as Bakura's fingers rolled the harden bud of flesh between his fingers. 

The albino's left hand slithered over Malik's abs and down to rest on his pant buckle. With swift and nimble fingers the belt came undone and the zipper unzipped. Bakura's hand slipped into Malik's pants to grasp his erection. 

The blond let out a scream of pleasure. His hands became free and gripped Bakura's shoulders as the spirit increased his pace of pumping. Just when he was so close to release Bakura stopped.

"Why did you do that for?!" The blond yelled in frustration, giving Bakura a glare.

"Because," he says casually. "We didn't have our fun yet." 

A shadow loomed over them. Malik titled his head back to see his yami starting at him with uncontained lust. He also saw that Marik was nude. Malik's cheeks colour slightly.

"No fair." Pouts Malik. "You're already butt nekkid while Bakura and I are still clothed."

"Well…that can be easily changed." Smirked the yami. 

Marik grabbed his Millennium Rod off the bedside table and unsheathed the blade. He glimpsed at his hikari before bringing the tip of the dagger to rest onto of the shirt. He skims down it, flicking the decorative chains off and then back up to rest at the hollow of Malik's should. Carefully sliding the blade underneath the cloth, he gave a violent thrust upwards, shredding the shirt in half. 

Bakura ripped the shirt off of Malik and proceeded to assault his nipples with his mouth. Giving the nub one last nip he took off his shirt and threw it somewhere. He got off of Malik to do the same with his pants.

Marik tugged down his hikari's pants, his hands brushing 'accidentally' against Malik's erection, earning him a mewl of pleasure. Marik threw the offending material away. He grasped Malik by the back of his head and pulled him in for a probing kiss. The yami made sure that no place was left untouched but his tongue. Malik whimpered against the assault, but returned the kiss just as enthusiastically. 

Marik pulled away, licking his lips as Malik's taste remained on his lips. He looked down at Malik's very flush face. His breathes were coming out as very heavy pants that escaped his lips. 

The blond opened his violet eyes and saw that his yami was staring at him. Just looking into Marik's eyes made him dizzy. There was such an intense insanity and lust in them it made him feel vulnerable. But he was enjoying it.

The bed dipped from behind Malik and warm lips kissed his shoulder. A shiver passed through his body as Bakura's tongue trailed down, leaving a path of saliva that cooled on his hyper sensitive skin making him impossibly harder. The thief's tongue traced along the scars on his back, enticing a gasp from the teen.

Wet heat surrounded his erection and Malik's back arched and a cry of ecstasy vibrated through the room. Marik sucked on the head, his tongue dipping into the slit, lapping away the pre-cum that accumulated. He gave one final lick and released the flesh. 

Malik cried out in lost as that wonderful heat left his cock. Marik kissed him again, but this time he could taste himself on Marik's tongue. His yami pulled him down so that he was lying on his yami's stomach. He could feel Bakura's breath on his shoulder.

"Now the real fun begins."

Marik raised himself up on his elbows, his fingers stroking the blond hair before gripping it firmly and pulling the boy foreword. "I want you to suck me." he whispers. "I want to see your mouth around my cock, sucking it." He nips Malik's ear before releasing his hair.

Malik moved down his yami's body and settled himself between his legs. His eyes widen at Marik's arousal. It was _big_. He suddenly felt nervous. He was about to protest when Bakura whispers in his ear. 

"Go slow." He advises. "Take what you can. Don't bother trying to deep throat if you know you can't." His hand rests on top of his head, urging him foreword.

Talking a few calming mental breaths he extends his tongue out towards the tip to lapped some of the pre-cum pooling at the slit. A salty taste exploded on his tongue. It wasn't that bitter as he originally thought. Bathing the tip with his tongue Malik wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. 

Marik groaned. 

He bucked his hips up into that wet, hot cavern. Startled my the sudden movement, Malik nearly chocked but managed to pull back in time. He gave Marik a glare before returning to what he was doing. He increased his pace, using his hand to gently caress his yami's balls. That nearly did it. 

Marik pulled Malik away from him and within a blink of an eye Malik was back on his back. The blond blinked up at his yami. 

"That was excellent." The yami moaned. "you have one talented mouth there."

Malik's cheeks stained red.

"But now," he announces. "it's time for the _real _fun." 

TBC~

Oh god, I'm so tired =_= Did I actually get this chappie done? Or was it a dream? Dear Hades I hope it wasn't! Part 3 will hopefully be up this time this week! Thanks again for the awesome reviews (and death threats)! ^_^ *passes out*


End file.
